yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Oka Ruto/Candydandy's Fanon
Info Amaya is the president of the school's Occult Club. She is completely convinced that ghosts, demons, and black magic really exist, and wants to dedicate her life to proving that these things are real. Amaya is absent for school during the first three weeks of gameplay for mysterious reasons. As soon as she returns to school, she is immediately smitten by Taro Yamada. Due to the fact that she falls for him in an extremely short span of time, she believes that there must be something supernatural about him, and begins studying him intently. She is an awkward girl who is regarded as "creepy" by the majority of the school, but she is actually quite harmless, and some people even find her to be endearing. Perhaps Taro will think that there is something charming about her unusual nature. History When Amaya was younger, she was bullied more than anyone else, leaving her to feel insecure, most of her life. She believes that she is cursed as punishment of her parents who sold these certain "crystals". She thinks that they were fate changing crystals, and that's why they got in trouble for it, leading her to believe in the occult. She's seen a lot of fantasy movies and television shows that lead her young, naive, and creative mind into that direction. Her parents also never cared enough to her to correct her on this, and even found it amusing. They never did very much for her, nor gave her much of anything. A lot of times, they even forgot to feed their own daughter. They did insist that they were no longer into the crystal selling business, but Amaya is skeptical of this. She thinks her parents are evil, and that's why they hardly pay attention to her. She now reads a lot of books about demons and magic. Do to being believing that she is just a nuisance put on this planet to punish her "wicked parents," she hates herself, and has anxiety and depression. Appearance Canon: Oka has messy navy blue hair. Her eyes are lavender purple. There is a shadow on the top half of her face. She wears the default uniform with spider web stockings and an arm warmer along with black panties, unless customized, and a spider choker. Fanon: Same as canon, except she has a D cup bust at 1.3 Personality Canon: Amaya is a Coward. If a camera is pointed at her, she will hide her face. If she witnesses murder, she will beg the player to spare her in exchange for her silence. If she is spared, she will run home, but she will not call the police. Fanon: Same as canon, but it is confirmed that she depressed and anxious. Relationships Ayano Ainara: Amaya found interest in her, because of her relatable anti-social personality. Shin Higashi: Best Friends: He trusts her and stays at her side. Amaya also trusts him to run the Occult Club when she's not available. Daiki Asa: Friends: He has had a crush on her for a while now, and is probable to say that he is her lapdog. Shoji Teshima: Disliked: They often argue about occult things. Kokona Juba: Amaya, herself, is insecure, but is seen counseling Kokona, when Kanon Iwasaki isn't helpful or understanding of her problems. Kokona's lack of self confidence is the most severe out of everyone in the Occult Club. Sayaka Shiro: Enemies: Sayaka believes she she be the leader instead of Amaya. Taro Yamada: Amaya has a crush on him, and is awkward around him, such as slipping on her words and clumsiness. Although her weirdness might be enough to attract him. Category:Candydandy's Fanon Category:Females Category:Students Category:Rivals Category:Classroom 3-2 Category:Occult Club Category:3rd Years Category:Coward